No Pain, No Gain
by SparrowsTreasure
Summary: If Yuffie really wants Leon then a price must be paid! Will it be enough to win Leon over once and for all or will Yuffie give up on him? One Shot YuffieLeon Squffie.


A/N: Just wanted to test this out, lol. I had the idea some time ago and it kept bugging so I thought I would post it. Hope you enjoy it! Yes, it is a one shot Yuffie/Leon because I can't bring myself to write any big stories lately. Still, I thought this was proper length! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. :Cries:

**No Pain, No Gain**

The room was dark but Yuffie could make out his figure still. Either her eyesight was really good or she had spent way too many years with him already. He had his back to her, and still Yuffie recognized everything about him. Just the manner in which he stood was completely unique to him. He radiated authority, power, and something even more alluring.

She could smell the familiar scent of leather and a bit of perspiration even at a distance. He knew she was there, she could tell by the way his head was cocked to the side. She made no attempt to speak (just yet) knowing that words didn't really mean much to a quiet man. Still, she longed to tell him exactly what it was that had made her follow him.

She regretted having followed him to his sanctuary, but it was necessary that she be around him. Why couldn't he understand that there was no reason for him to be alone. She was there for him, she had always been there only he had never noticed.

"Why won't you let me help you?" She asked from her place in the shadows breaking the silence. She was uncomfortable with the setting, but at least he was there and that provided her with some comfort.

"I don't need your help," was his only response.

"And my company, Squall? Do you need that?"

He made no reply, only shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I need yours." Yuffie stated in a quivering voice. Her breath formed in front of her and she silently cursed Leon for choosing the most horrid place to run off to.

He scoffed and Yuffie flared up as a reaction, "Is that so wrong! Is it wrong to want to be near you and help you? You treat me like a kid always helping me like I can't do anything on my own! Well, you need me, Squall! You need me just as much as I need you."

"Don't make me laugh, Yuffie."

"Go on then laugh! Like you always have! You don't take anything I say seriously. You don't take _me_ seriously!" Yuffie stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes were burning, but she wouldn't dare break now. Instead, she turned her back to him so that he wouldn't see that she was struggling to keep calm.

"Why don't you set your eyes on someone else? Someone your age." Leon asked and Yuffie detected sincere curiosity in the question.

"Because I don't want anyone else. I want the damn stubborn prick that I've been stuck with for years."

Squall was silent. Yuffie turned and sneaked a peek to see what he was doing only to find that he was rubbing his brow as if deep in thought. She turned back around and sighed. There really was no hope for any of this to happen.

"Why did you run?" Yuffie asked now that she thought back to what had happened just some moments earlier.

"What?"

"From the café. Why did you run?"

"Oh. Because I wanted to be alone, I guess." He scoffed, "So much for that."

"Why would you want to be alone?" Yuffie pried.

"No one gets hurt that way."

"I do," she confessed and it was true that when Squall sought to be alone it hurt Yuffie's feelings. Almost as if he sought to escape her and her alone.

"It could be worse."

"How so?" Yuffie turned around overcome by curiosity.

Leon sighed in annoyance, "It just could! Ok, Yuffie?"

"Squall Leonhart! Why don't you let down your guard for just a second and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

Yuffie had no time to react as almost instantly she found Leon only inches away from her face. He grabbed her arms roughly and pushed his lips upon hers in a forceful manner. She whimpered against the bruising pressure and tried to fight his grip off. Her eyes were wide open in shock, but Leon had closed his to avoid having to see her reaction. Leon was much stronger and showed no signs of wanting to let go, but Yuffie wasn't enjoying the kiss much. It wasn't exactly what she had planned their first kiss to be like. After what seemed like minutes of torture, he released her. Her first instinct was to slap him, and she did. She hadn't meant to hit him so hard (it showed in her shocked expression) but she did and he retaliated by pushing her aside.

"Is that what you want!" He demanded through gritted teeth. "Do you want me to hurt you!" He was angered in a way that Yuffie had never seen before and it caused her to fear him at the moment.

She had landed on the floor just some steps away from him. Now, Yuffie broke into a sob even though she had tried hard to hold it back, "No!"

"That's all you'll ever have if you're with me. Do you understand? I can't return your feelings, Yuffie!"

Yuffie was on her knees now; silver tears streaming down her cheeks. Still, she was just as stubborn as he was and there was no way she could give up on him. He had never given up on her and she wasn't about to do that to him.

"Why?"

The question shocked him. He hadn't thought of a proper answer although he knew what it was. He just wasn't sure that he wanted to tell her what kind of man he really was.

"If I do then…. I can't watch you die! I can't stand here and watch you die. I won't! Alright? There."

"Die? I'm not dying." Yuffie was confused at his answer.

"I couldn't—I couldn't save her and I won't be able to save you. I'm not strong enough." Leon finished and hung his head averting his eyes from her. His comment had sounded like it was more to himself than to Yuffie, but the message was the same either way.

Yuffie's tears had stopped by now and she found herself thinking about what he had just said. So, there it was out on the table. Squall had lost someone dear to him in his past, and he blamed himself for the death. That did explain a lot of things, but it didn't fully explain why he didn't want Yuffie.

"Squall," she began softly, "Who the hell said anything about dying? I've fought with you ever since I can remember. We've faced some of the hardest people, who refused to die, and never once was I hurt. You know why? Because you wouldn't let me be. You always saved me when something might've happened to me. I trust you."

"I don't deserve your trust, Yuffie. Place it in someone else."

Yuffie shot off the ground and charged at him, "You listen to me! Ok, I'm tired of listening to you talk like this. You're one of the best fighters I have ever seen and I'm the best ninja! Do you really think anyone could ever touch us!"

Squall's brow furrowed and he was about to say something, but Yuffie cut him off, "I'm tired of your excuses. I've heard them all and they're all just as pathetic as you blaming yourself for her death. That was the past. Let it go. It wasn't your fault. But if you look me now in the eyes and tell me you really don't want me and I walk out of your life forever then that is your fault! Let me tell you something, Squall Leonhart, you're not afraid of losing me. No, you're afraid of loving me."

He looked away, unable to maintain eye contact any longer. But Yuffie was persistent, and she grabbed his face with both hands and made him face her. "Stop being a coward. "

"Do you really enjoy being hurt?" Leon asked not being able to comprehend why Yuffie kept insisting so much.

"If that kiss was the best you've got, then I don't mind being hurt."

Squall couldn't help but smirk and Yuffie's eyes brightened up at the sight of his first half smile. Squall began to understand that maybe Yuffie was right. Rinoa's death wasn't his fault and it was time to let go of her memory. He needed to think about himself now; in the present.

"Don't let me walk out of your life. I wouldn't be able to find my way without you," Yuffie said softly.

"Yuffie, you can't even find your way around Cid's shop. You really think I'm going to let you wander around?" He smiled fully and Yuffie could have melted at that instant.

Her cheeks burned bright and she was sure she was making and idiot out of herself, but she couldn't help it. For once the talkative ninja really had nothing to say, so she stared at him with a goofy look on her face.

Leon chuckled despite himself and then stopped. "I think I owe you and apology for what I did earlier."

"Oh, well, you could—"

But Yuffie never finished because Leon stopped her lips with his. This time however, Yuffie wouldn't dare fight him off. The sheer ecstasy that this kiss caused her was enough for her to place her arms around him holding him desperately. She longed for much more and Leon took the hint and deepened his kiss. His arms held her as she had always wanted them to hold her. It was she who was desperate this time as her hands tugged at his hair and she pressed her body against his.

Leon broke it off, "Whoa, take it easy, Yuffie. You're hurting me." He smiled mischievously and she couldn't help but smack him playfully on the chest.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you gave me that kiss, Leon. So, don't complain now."

"It's Squall," he corrected.

"Don't make me hurt you, _Squall_."

"I take it there's going to be lots of bruises in this relationship? " Squall asked as he rubbed both of Yuffie's arms.

"Just wait until we get to the room. You'll find out the real meaning of pain."


End file.
